The Walls Are Falling
“Mama, the rain isn’t stopping.” “It’ll stop soon.” I worried my small body shaking slightly. The water was building, and building, and building... “Mama, is Katie going to be okay?” “I don’t know honey.” Melanie was completely unaffected by the threat of her other daughter being lost and dead in water. I looked at her in fear as the glass started breaking downstairs. “Mama, the walls are falling.” She was shocked to hear me say that as if she thought it wouldn’t happen. “Hannah!” Katie’s terrified scream echoed through the house. “Katie?!” I bolted downstairs getting blasted by tons of rushing water; dead bodies littered the area. They were black grotesque forms. Katie was screaming for me to help her. She holding onto a doorway; the door was long gone. “Hannah! Help me!” she screamed and cried trying not to be swept away, or swallow the foul water. I ran to her fighting the force of the water that was quickly crushing my lungs. The bodies weren’t dead; they are “alive” in some way. They were moving towards me in quick jerking motions. Quickly they were trying to reach my small form; some of them started to try and claw and bite me. Three of them were on me as I tried to save Katie. She cried, screaming for me to leave her. Words were now in deaf ears, I didn’t care about myself I wanted to save her but I was too late. Her arms were forcefully ripped from the door frame due to the weight of the bodies that were grabbing onto her legs. She was smashed into a wall, the island, and the doors that were left. The water quickly going over her head, and leaving me clinging on a wall with the image of her terror stuck in my head. I cried for the first time in a while. I would not have lost her if I would have been faster. I was getting dizzier and dizzier with every breath, the water was crushing my lungs I couldn’t breathe. The black was taking my vision starting at the edges and then spreading to the center consuming me completely. The water was gone by the time I woke up, the water collecting in small puddles around the floor. Bodies were all over downstairs, a few on the stairs. Melanie was terrified on the stairs looking at the bodies and water then, to me then, to the bodies again. I looked at her slightly awake and broken inside. I struggled to stand using the wall to help me along doing to the door where I had last seen Katie. Melanie told me to go down but I refused and continued to struggle past the bodies. I only got a few steps before I fell tumbling over a body then blacking out again. Once the darkness faded I woke up on the road just outside the old school house by a ditch. Cars were in the ditch piled one over the other one next to the other. People screamed trapped inside the cars boulders, pieces of walls, or other cars would keep them from leaving. One male voice called out the loudest, “Help me please! Help! Help me!” he pounded on the windows his voice was horse from screaming. Katie was there trying to pry the door open. There was a large boulder crushing the door. The dark blue paint was tearing off the frame due to the acidic water soon would be inside the truck burning the man inside. Katie screamed pleading for my help. She was crying cutting her hands trying to push the boulder off. I ran to her then stopped trying not to fall in the water. She pleaded again hoping that I would go to her. I jumped past the water ramming my body into the boulder. It lifted the boulder Katie opened the door revealing one of the grotesque corpses. It screeched at us its jaw dislocating it from its socket and, then quickly tearing away. Sand was all over the bottom and sides of the car making a thin layer. Katie was broken looking… Staring at the form in the back. It screeched again mimicking itself, “HELP ME PLEASE! HELP! HELP ME!” it made a choked horse crooked laugh and spat at us. I convinced Katie to get up to run and she didn’t want to leave. She said that she wouldn’t, she couldn’t leave him. I had to drag her past the acidic pools while she fought me splashing me with the vial water. More of the corpses called to her now about seven now were beating on the doors calling to us, “Help us please! Help us! Please Hannah! Katie, don't leave us!” We cried the voices were of both genders and varying ages. The children got to me the most slowly eating at me. Katie the strong was broken shattered like glass on pavement. Her form shook in sobs she went limp gasping for breaths while the tears streamed as a continuous river down her cheeks rolling past her chin down to her neck and farther… I continued to drag her along the grass away from the corpses… The mimics… I finally broke down my body went limp and I fell next to Katie sobbing from the physical and mental trauma. Katie left me there as I went numb and rolled over face in the wet ground. She dragged herself away from me after a few feet she stood and stumbled slowly away. Into the dying grass she fell and tumbled to weak to carry on to broken inside to care. She lay there for hours while the clouds continued to roll our way. The gray clouds still held and thunder struck in the distance and I heard rock meet pavement. I didn’t move I didn’t have the strength to move… I didn’t have the will to get up to run to save Katie or Melanie or anyone... the only thing I said was, “Katie, Melanie don’t try to run, the walls are going to fall.” Category:Monsters